powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis Cruger
Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, formerly the head of the Space Patrol Delta Earth base, was the Shadow Ranger of the S.P.D. Rangers. He is now the Supreme Commander of S.P.D. His name is based on Anubis, the Egyptian God of mummification and the afterlife, who had the head of a jackal and whom Doggie greatly resembles. Biography Commander Doggie Cruger is an extraterrestrial who has physical characteristics of both a human and a dog. Years ago, Emperor Gruumm attacked the planet of Sirius with his Troobian Forces. Cruger, along with his fellow Sirians, banded together to form a fighting force against the attacking evil, they formed the first Space Patrol Delta. However, as valiantly as they fought, they lost and Sirius was destroyed. During the battle, General Benagg led the attack on Cruger's squad. Also, Commander Cruger's wife, Isinia, was also lost. Believing that Doggie Cruger had been eliminated, he was left on the planet. However, once Cruger awoke, he found his planet barren and all other Sirians were destroyed. Doggie then left for Earth where he became the Commander of Space Patrol Delta. Cruger also acted as the mentor of theA-Squad Power Rangers. He then chose the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers: Jack Landors as Red Ranger, Sky Tate as Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson as Green Ranger, Z Delgado as Yellow Ranger, and Sydney Drew as Pink Ranger, to take the place of the A-Squad who had become missing in action. Cruger advised the B-Squad in their year-long battle with Grumm and his Troobian forces. When General Benagg showed up on Earth, it brought back horrible memories and tough emotions for Commander Cruger. At first he did not want to face them, but with the help of the B-Squad Rangers and Kat Manx, Commander Cruger took on his past and Benagg. Kat had made Doggie a S.P.D. Patrol Morpher allowing him to morph in the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. Doggie was extremely dedicated to his duties as part of S.P.D and has little to no time for anything outside of it, and expected the same of his subordinates or in some cases demanded it. When Jack took time off to help the homeless without checking in with headquarters Doggie demanded that Jack tell him where he had been and what he had been doing. Only to be shocked when Jack bluntly explained that what he had been doing in his free time was none of Cruger's buisness. Cruger is often tough but fair and is an overall kind-hearted, brave and noble person. As the Shadow Ranger, Cruger helped his Rangers in battle, but he was still haunted by what had transpired on Sirius. When he fought Icthior, the monster told Cruger that Isynia was still alive. Cruger did not believe the word of the criminal. However, after Cruger was captured by the A-Squad and turned over to Emperor Gruumm, he was shown the Isinia was indeed alive. She had been captured by Gruumm during the battle on Sirius. Thanks to the help of Piggy, Cruger and the B-Squad managed to escape. While the B-Squad went to fight off Omni in his Magnificence Body, Cruger went to get his wife back. Doggy fought Gruumm and seemed to have beaten him, and saved Isinia. However, the only way to destroy the Magnificence Body of Omni, was for Doggy to open up a panel from the inside, thus risking both Doggy and Isinia. After doing so, the Rangers were able to destroy the Magnificence with the S.W.A.T. Megazord's Blasters. Both Commander Cruger and Isinia were thought to have been lost, but they emerged out of the rubble and were not harmed. But before the celebration could begin, Gruumm too came out of the wreckage. Cruger and Gruumm fought for one last time. Doggy managed to defeat Gruumm, chop off his remaining horn, and then contain the evil Emperor in the Containment Card, thus freeing the universe of a great evil. Commander Cruger remained at S.P.D. Earth Station as Commander, though he did receive a new uniform. Soon, however, he became the new Supreme Commander of S.P.D. after Fowler "Birdie" retired; Cruger chose Sky as the new commander. S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Zords *Delta Base / Delta Command Megazord Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Delta ATV Trivia *It should be noted that Cruger was the first mentor to not be an Earthling since Zordon died. *He is the second alien Black Ranger after Corcus. *While Anubis is Cruger's name, in Dekaranger, it is the name of the homeworld Anubis of his counterpart. **His nickname "Doggie" is also his Sentai counterpart's real name. See Also *Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger, his Super Sentai counterpart from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:non human ranger Category:Co-Captain Category:Additional Rangers Category:Mentor